The Kids of Jefferson Middle
by SmOgSwImMeRfNC
Summary: PG for random "bad" words...may switch to pg13 later...Its about the lives of kids in middle school....


This is just a story about the love lives of members of the Jefferson Middle School band. All are characters I made up. But I used names from school.   
  
Dannielle's Story. Monday 2:30 pm:   
  
"Danni, I can't believe you like him" my best friend, Tiffani, said as we sat through the assembly.  
  
"Why do you care so much as to who I like?" I asked her, flashing my death stare.  
  
"Because. As your best friend, it is my duty to control your life" she said. I hope she is joking.  
  
"What's wrong with Daniel?" I asked, looking around the gym at the incoming 7th graders.  
  
"You wanna know what's wrong with him? Ok, number one, he's younger than you. Not just a couple of days, but over a year! Another thing he's short. AND he is too good at too many instruments!" She said, trying to make a point.  
  
"I don't care if I'm 13 months and five days older than him or 4 inches taller. So what if he's good at music?" I practically yell  
  
"But…But…But"  
  
"Let me remind you who you like. He's shorter than you, younger than you, and plays a lot of instruments!" Tiffani goes quiet.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" she asks. I just roll my eyes.  
  
"Daniel, Jake! Over here!" I yell at my friends as they make their way through the mob.   
  
Jake pushed Daniel in front of him, and he turned around and punched Jacob lightly on his shoulder. Eventually they made their way down the isle and sat down next to me.  
  
"Danni," Jake said. "Daniel has something he'd like to ask you."  
  
"Ya'll are so immature, you know that?" Tiffani said. "Just ask her out already."  
  
"Umm…Yeah. So Danni you wanna go to a movie this weekend or something?"  
  
"Hmm….movie this weekend. Sounds like fun." I paused for a few seconds, letting him squirm. "Oh, you mean with you?" I asked, smile creeping across my face.  
  
We laugh. As mad as I was at Jake, I'm glad he can't keep a secret to save his life. And just think, if he had kept quiet about me liking his best friend, Daniel never would have asked me out. He said it was an accident, but I'm glad either way.   
  
Jacob's Story. Tuesday 9:05 am:  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" I ask Danni and Tiffani as I set down my trumpet.  
  
"Nothing" Danni answers, looking me in the eye with a huge smile on her face.   
  
I can't help but like her. She's so nice to me. I think I've known her forever, but in actuality it's only been about a year.   
  
"Come on, Danni, I know when you are talking about something good. You get that stupid grin on your face" I laugh at her.  
  
"Ok, fine. You wanna know what we were talking about? We were talking about who I like!" Danni said, no longer grinning.   
  
My heart stopped and brought an awful thought in my head that maybe she doesn't like me. I never thought she did, but now I know she likes someone.   
  
"Oh, and who would that be?" I ask, so nervous I'm sweating.   
  
"You know him. Quite well, actually." Tiffani says as Danni elbows her in the stomach. "Ouch. Anyways I got to get to homeroom. Talk to you later"  
  
"Bye Tiff" Danni waves her off. " I better get going to."  
  
"Mind if I walk you?" I ask, sticking my arm out.  
  
"Sure," she says as our arms lock.   
  
It feels good having her so close to me, but it hurts knowing that she likes someone. I just don't know who.   
  
"So, Danni, who do you like?"  
  
"Oh, umm….No one important." She blushes.  
  
"Come on, please?"  
  
"Fine. I like Daniel, ok?"  
  
"Da-Da-Daniel?  
  
"Yeah, did I stutter?"  
  
"Yes, I mean no, it's just…Never mind"  
  
"Jacob, tell me."  
  
"I really really like you. And you don't like me"  
  
"Aw, Jake, I didn't say I didn't like you. I mean, you are the sweetest person in the world. And you are really cute. Especially your hair." She messes with my red hair and looks into my eyes. "Any one in this entire school would be lucky to have you. Including me."  
  
Everyone else has gone to homeroom and we are left there, alone, sitting on the bench. Then the most amazing thing happens. She kissed me. My first REAL kiss. And not just your average "grandma kiss" either. This was a "kiss me kiss me!" kiss. The late bell rang and we were still there. That was the best minute of my life. I never wanted it to end. But it did…  
  
"I'm sorry, Jake, I shouldn't have done that." she asked.  
  
"No, it was great. Trust me." I laugh nervously.  
  
"Please don't tell Daniel I like him, ok?" she whispers In my ear.  
  
"Don't worry, I promise"  
  
Monday. 12:35. 1st lunch.  
  
"I can't believe she kissed you!" Daniel said as he took a sip of Gatorade. "You are the luckiest, man!"  
  
"No, you are." I asked starting to get jealous.  
  
"You should be happy I'm not mad that the girl I like KISSED you. Wait. What? How am I lucky?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Jake, come on!"  
  
"I can't! I wouldn't do that to her" My voice is getting louder and I stand up.  
  
"Do what to who?!"   
  
"Danni, man! She likes you!" I scream the last 3 words and the cafeteria goes quiet. I can't believe I just said that.  
  
"What?" Daniel whispers.  
  
I sit back down.  
  
"I didn't wanna tell you because she told me not to. But she does, ok?" I feel my face get red and my vision blur. I've never cried in front of anyone before and don't plan to start. I head out, not wanting anyone to ask me why I am so mad. I go to the hallway with the extra lockers, a place only Daniel knows I like.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks, joining me on the floor.  
  
"Because she just told me and you weren't supposed to know."  
  
"Not that. You like her, don't you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You lie."   
  
"I don't."  
  
"Come on Jake! You know you like her"  
  
"So what? I like her. Big deal."  
  
"You are so lucky"  
  
"Why? She likes you"  
  
"But did she kiss me? I think not!"  
  
We sit there laughing until the bell rings and 2nd lunch, Danni's lunch, begins.   
  
" I need to go talk to her, ok?" I ask. I feel bad for telling him.   
  
"Danni, I need to talk to you." I start to get nervous. I'm glad she's alone.  
  
"Ok, what's wrong?"  
  
" I accidentally told Daniel you liked him"  
  
"Jake! How could you! I trusted you!"  
  
"It was an accident, I swear."  
  
"Now he's going to think I'm a total loser."  
  
"No he isn't" I say. There goes my big mouth again.  
  
"What are you talking about? Now that he knows, he's never going to talk to me"  
  
"Yeah, in a parallel universe! He really likes you, dumb ass!"   
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"YES, I positive. Dude, he's going to ask you out. I'll bet anything on it."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Jakie, I'm so sorry I yelled at you!" She kisses me on the nose.   
  
'I wish you could be mad at me more often' I think as she skips into the cafeteria.   
  
-------------  
  
Ok, what did you guys think? Was it terrible? I promise more action in the next parts if you all give me the "go ahead" to try again! 


End file.
